An Encounter Under The Rain
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: On his way to Akihisa's birthday party, Kouta found himself sitting underneath a bus stop as a thunderstorm played out like an event to try and stop him from making his way there. After a few minutes, a familiar tease arrives and does the silent pervert a small favor.


_**A/N: Yes, it's been a while since I wrote a Baka to Test fanfic. No, I do not regret deleting my previous fics because they gave me cancer and they deserved to be thrown in the purification pit of fire. But, I guess I'm still a Baka to Test fan at heart, no matter how high my standards for writing grows.**_

* * *

It was the date of May 17th, the birth-date of the school's biggest, most idiotic student in the school, Yoshii Akihisa. 3 days before, Akihisa and his inner group of idiots, comprised of the talented (but lazy), Sakamoto Yuuji, the most feminine-looking boy/boyish-looking girl, or whatever, Kinoshita Hideyoshi, and the stealthy ninja-pervert, Tsuchiya Kouta, had planned a birthday party at Hideyoshi's place.

Because first of all, no one in their right mind should go to Akihisa's place and expect food and drinks that are readily served, secondly, Yuuji lost all sense of privacy in his own house after he had discovered plenty of Shouko's own personal things scattered in his place. As in, it was like Shouko was living in his own house. Things got creepier when he could feel like someone was sleeping beside him at silent nights and having discovered his pornography stash being missing, even Akihisa's place sounded like a better deal.

Kouta's place was too small, from what he had explained, and having four of them would crowd the entire place. So, in the end, they decided to go to Hideyoshi's place. Provided they don't disturb his sister, they were completely fine with going there for a party.

But, only small problem had occurred, striking Kouta out of all people. And what was that problem?

A thunderstorm out of all things was pouring rain down on the streets of the city while he was on his way to Hideyoshi's place. The teen with a tired-looking expression and casual clothing was sitting underneath a bus stop with a small gift and some food sitting beside him. Even if he tried running through the rain, Hideyoshi's place was still far from where he was.

Oh, and trying to call them for some transport wasn't an available option since he was too busy organizing all his pictures in his camera, that he had forgotten to charge his phone. Sometimes, his hobby just brought him more pain than pictures of underpants.

The silent pervert sighed and brought his legs to his chest, watching as the rain poured around him while thunder rumbled in the skies, streaks of lightning crackling like bolts of power thrown by an angry god. Kouta took out his camera and skimmed through the gallery to keep himself busy. Maybe going through his first 1000 pictures could kill some time while he waited for the rain to stop. It didn't look like it was going to end any sooner, anyway.

_Click, click, click... click, click, click... click._

With sharp ears, he heard some soggy footsteps from his right and immediately pocketed his camera. But his attention was drawn to those footsteps when he heard a very, very familiar voice directed at him.

"Eh, Voyeur?"

He recognized this voice, it was the one that always tormented and teased him every time he heard it. Ever so slowly, he turned his head to the source of the voice and standing outside the shelter of the bus stop with an umbrella in hand, was Kudou Aiko. She didn't seem to be interested in teasing him this time, which surprised him, as she was mainly wondering why was he in this part of the neighborhood.

She stepped into the shelter of the bus stop and closed her umbrella, asking, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a friendly smile, "You don't live this in part of the neighborhood, or do you?"

Kouta's turned his eyes away from her clothes, which was a simple pair of jeans and a small shirt. He fought the urge to look at it as he replied quietly, but just enough for Aiko to hear, "No."

She sat next to him, setting her umbrella next to the present and his batch of food, "Well, then I guess you were heading to some party, right?" she guessed and pointed to Kouta's stuff, "Is it a girlfriend's?" she giggled.

Kouta flustered for a second, answering again without looking at her, "N-No. It's Akihisa's," he answered honestly to prevent anymore teasing. He didn't need this when he was already 30 minutes late for the party.

"Ah, Akihisa, the idiot who smacked Iron Man in the nuts," Aiko laughed, reminiscing on their times in that school field trip where all the boys tried peeping in the girl's hot-spring and got promptly punished for, "For someone who doesn't really talk much, you sure do hang out with him a lot. Along with Kinoshita's brother and that guy Rep's always jabbing with a stun gun."

"Hmph. What's it to you?" Kouta replied, diverting his attention to the raindrops falling down on the concrete in front of him.

"Well, since we never really do anything besides tease each other, and from what I can see, you're late for a party, how about this?" Aiko picked up her umbrella by the handle and offered it to Kouta, "It's a small favor I'm doing. Just make sure to give it back to me at school tomorrow, m'kay?" she gave a smile which made the boy's cheeks turn red for a second.

Thunder continued to rumble loudly in the shrouded sky, and the silent pervert looked at the wooden handle with hesitant eyes. His hand slowly picked itself up from the seat and wrapped its fingers around the handle. Not before Kouta shot a quick question, "What's in it for you?"

"Oh, don't worry," Aiko shrugged, shoving the umbrella to his chest, "My house isn't far from here. Just see this as a break from all the things we always do to each other. We can't spend _all _our time doing nothing but jabbing at each other, right?"

Nodding slightly in agreement to that statement, Kouta took the umbrella and stood up, taking up his present for Akihisa and the food he was going to bring for the party. Opening up the umbrella, he turned away from Aiko, muttering a few words with red cheeks, "T-Thanks..."

"No biggie'," Aiko kicked the air and smiled, "Just bring it tomorrow, like I said. But, I just have one thing I want in return for this."

"And that is?" Kouta looked at her over his shoulder and saw Aiko sticking out her tongue at him like a child.

"That's a s-e-c-ret!" she laughed. Even more when she noticed that his face was red like a tomato, "Anyway, get a move on already. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Ah, r-right."

Taking off with those last, stammering words, he ran out into the rain, trying to remember the directions Hideyoshi had given him a few days ago. He held the umbrella, present and food tightly in his hands so they wouldn't slip, and also made sure nothing he had was damaged on his way. That smile from Aiko, though, honestly made him felt something warm in his chest. But he was too busy fighting the strength of the howling wind to notice that. After a few more minutes, he had arrived in Hideyoshi's place.

He slid the door open and ran into the shelter of Hideyoshi's place. Closing the dripping-wet umbrella, he looked up and saw Hideyoshi's sister sitting on the couch, looking at him as if she expected him. She turned her attention back to a book she was reading and jerked her thumb to a room at her right, "They're all over there."

Settling down the umbrella near the doorway, he loosened his collar's grip on his neck and gulped.

* * *

The next day, at school, Akihisa was absent due to having gotten sick from trying to mix a variety of condiments in his pizza. While it did taste good at first, having 4 slices filled with every condiment Hideyoshi's house could offer did not do any favors for his stomach. Hideyoshi himself did the same, but his iron stomach allowed him to take the punishment. Yuuji was present, even though he went home to find Shouko in his bed, and Kouta was sitting at his 'table' with Aiko's umbrella sitting next to him.

Yuuji was going to ask him about that umbrella when the bell rang and the silent pervert took off in a second, leaving the class in the direction of Class A's room. The group leader was wondering about Kouta's sudden action when Shouko came up to him from behind and activated her stun gun threateningly.

At the door of Class A's room, he remembered the last time being here was at the school festival. Seeing Aiko and Shouko certainly did a number on him, and that day would be remembered fondly.

He knocked on the door and called Kubo, who was surprised to see him, to call over the glasses-wearing student's classmate for a bit. The boy immediately went and did that the moment Kouta slid him a picture of Akihisa in wig and maid dress.

After a few minutes, he heard Aiko's voice.

"Hey, Voyeur, you remembered!" the green-haired girl chirped as she walked up to the boy who had been waiting at the door for a while now.

He extended his arm and gave her back the umbrella without looking, "T-Thanks," he said with flustered cheeks.

Aiko took the umbrella to her hands and chuckled, "Well, now it's my turn to pay my part of the bargain."

Kouta was going to ask what it was when he suddenly felt something warm on the surface of his cheek. It was soft, definitely moist and the feeling made the silent pervert jump back in reaction. He brought a hand to his reddish cheeks and saw Aiko sticking out her tongue like a child again, "W-What was...?"

"My part of the bargain," she gave a cheeky smile and turned away as her face began to turn a slight red, too, "Well, now that's done. Let's go back to the usual stuff, alright? See ya later at break time."

The girl quietly went back into her enormous classroom without another word and Kouta was left standing there for 5 minutes with his hand on his cheek. He shook his head and left the area to head back to the wasteland that was Class F. Under his breath, he mumbled something.


End file.
